


Jays hair cut

by Jaylosisgaylos



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylosisgaylos/pseuds/Jaylosisgaylos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jays hair gets too long and Carlos cuts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jays hair cut

"Jay you have to cut your hair it's past your waist." Carlos finally demanded. He had been dropping clues all week but Jay didn't seem to getting the hints.   
"Carlos you know I would but I don't trust anyone with my hair." Jay replied coolly.   
"Jay your hairs past your butt, you keep getting it caught on things I don't want you getting hurt and you're hairs a MAJOR weakness." Carlos pointed out. It was true,truely.   
"There's only one person I trust to cut it,my sweet cinnamon roll boyfriend." Carlos giggled,blushed and nodded his head.  
"Ok I'll do it,I have the stuff from when I did my mom hair." Carlos said disappearing into the bathroom only to reappear with the stuff.  
"Cut it the length it was when we first got to Aradon and I....was thinking..maybe you could do a white streak to you know say I'm yours,if its...not to stupid." Carlos blushed crimson he alway was scared that one day Jay was gonna leave him for a more muscular guy or a hotter girl.  
"Sure." Carlos gestured to a chair in which jay sat. A hour and a half later Jay had his old hair back with one new feature a streak of white to say that he was Carlos's and Carlos was his.


End file.
